


Circuit Breaker Heart

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Written for JayTim Week 2020Day 6: Space OR Cyberpunk/Android/RoboticJason and Roy need the help of a cyber-rigger.  Jason happens to know one of the best, unfortunately he also happened to have made said rigger very, very upset with him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Circuit Breaker Heart

Jason had a secret, a secret close to his heart. His secret was--  
  
“Damn! I didn’t know riggers came in cute.” Roy said as he got his first look at Jason’s old flame. “Your name sure doesn’t fit your face, Wyvern.”  
  
“A pity your intelligence fits yours.” the young man said, setting a hand on one hip.   
  
Roy blinked down at the cyber-rigger, then back to Jason. “He’s feisty.”  
  
“HE is also getting annoyed.” the rigger said as he moved to shut the door.  
  
“Wait! Wait...we got this to pay you.” Jason said as he held up a small glass phial that housed a very special microchip.  
  
The rigger’s eyes narrowed and took on an electric blue glow as he examined the chip, then nodded. “That may just be worth my time. Get in here.”  
  
Roy and Jason quickly ducked through the doorway which slammed shut behind them before there was a hum similar to fluorescent lights as a holographic projector kicked in to make it look as boarded up and derelict as many of the other buildings on the street.  
  
“So, uhhh. It’s good to see you again.” Jason said.  
  
“Is it now?” the rigger asked, his voice somewhat frigid.  
  
“Come on, Tim. You know I only left because I had some major heat on me.” Jason replied, trying not to whine.  
  
“And I don't?” Tim asked before he shifted his focus and pointed at Roy. “You. Any cyber on you?”

Roy nodded. “Yeah. One arm, both legs, and an interface with the specs.”

“Then into the isolation pod until I’m sure you’re clean.” Tim said pointing at a large cylinder that had a padded chair bolted to the floor within.  
  
Roy looked at Jason who nodded that it was okay before he sighed and stepped inside. The door slid shut behind the red-head as soon as he’d taken a seat. Roy HATED this part, but he understood the necessity. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the combination of tingling and sharp stings as every piece of cybernetic equipment inside him was forcibly activated and deactivated in rapid succession as a scanner outside the tube circled around him, looking for any anomalies.  
  
Tim eyed the readouts on a nearby monitor as Jason hesitantly drew closer. “

"Thank you for agreeing to help us. I know I didn’t leave on the best of terms.” the larger man murmured, wincing slightly as he saw every muscle in the rigger’s body tense.  
  
“Two years, Jason.” Tim hissed. “You left me a fucking whiteboard message then disappeared for TWO YEARS. You’re lucky I didn’t send Ace out there to bite your balls off.”  
  
Jason shifted his gaze to the robotic hound which swiveled its head to gaze at him before parting its jaws to show off the razor sharp fangs within. He swore sometimes the hound was actually cybernetic. It seemed far too intelligent to be pure tech.  
  
“Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the best way to let you know.” Jason began.  
  
Tim stalked over and began poking Jason in the chest, jabbing him with each word. “Sorry, Jason! Sorry and a goddamned heart! That’s what you left me. One word inside a badly drawn emoji.”  
  
“I’d been found. I couldn’t spare the time to explain.” Jason insisted.  
  
Tim threw up his hands. “And after, Jason? You’re still alive so it’s pretty fucking obvious you were able to get away at some point. What the hell prevented you from calling, emailing, or even sending a fucking pigeon? Even DAMIAN has sent me messages in the past two years and he barely tolerates me.”  
  
“I know.” Jason murmured. “It was really shitty of me.”  
  
“Yes. Yes it was.” Tim said before he sighed and slowly powered down the isolation pod. “But I’ll still help you. Just don’t expect it to be a regular thing. You pissed in that well long ago.”  
  
“I know.” Jason said again and hung his head. “But thank you.”  
  
Tim made a scoffing sound and went to help Roy back to his feet. “C’mon tall, red, and stupid. Give me the deets on what you need so I can get you two out of here.”  
  
Roy blinked as his tech came back online while Tim easily maneuvered him to a spare chair in front of his monitors. Clearly the little rigger wasn’t all he seemed.   
  
Jason watched on as Tim and Roy easily fell into the technical side of servers; and cyber; and everything else that didn’t involve a physical adept like himself; and sighed. There was a time when Tim would have smiled while happily breaking it all down into layman’s terms for him. Probably just before they got distracted by mutual attraction and fell into bed or even just the closest somewhat smooth surface. Jason missed that. He missed it so goddamn much it hurt, but it was clear Tim was never going to give him another shot. Hell, he knew he didn’t _deserve_ another shot but that didn’t stop the longing.  
  
Jason had a secret, a secret close to his heart. His secret was that he NEVER stopped loving Timothy “The Wyvern” Drake and now he knew he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Jason eventually wins his way back into Tim's good graces and gets to ride off into the sunset with his old flame, but sadly I don't have the mental capacity to finish creating the world needed for him to do so.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed regardless. Please don't hate me for the bad end. 🥺


End file.
